Naruto: Not Givin A Shit
by Takashi Kirimaru
Summary: Basically, what would happen if Naruto began acting more like Revy from Black Lagoon. Slight crossover, but not really. Rated M for language. If I continue this, it might be a harem.
1. Chapter 1

In the Forest of Death, during the Chunin Exams, Sasuke had just woken up, surrounded by a dark aura of power. His Sharingan blazed along with the marks on his face and body. Dosu never felt so afraid before. Not of a freaking Genin, at least. "W-what the hell? Why would Orochimaru-sama send us to assassinate him when he gave the boy a curse mark"?

Oddly enough, he got his answer, but from a very unlikely source. Uzumaki Naruto rose up from his resting place, an irritated scowl marring his features. He looked toward the disturbance and scoffed, "Aint it obvious mummy boy"? Dosu looked at him, slightly miffed at the insult but curious as well.

"Isn't what obvious?", he asked. Naruto gave him a "you fucking dumbass" look before responding, "Your master wants Sasugay for his new boy toy, dumbass". This statement shocked everyone presently conscious, especially the Konoha Genin as they stared at Naruto as though he grew a second head.

The blond in question got up and started walking towards Dosu, his ocean blue eyes dead as he stared. "Get it yet? Your pedo snake of a master wants teme for something, and I'm guessing his, oh so precious, eyes", Naruto said as he pointed at Sasuke, pissing the Uchiha off. "Shut it, dobe! What the hell do you know!?", Sasuke shouted as he spun around and faced Naruto, preparing to attack.

Naruto scoffed again, "Oh please, teme, why else would he bother to play around with a group of Genin still somewhat fresh out of the Academy? Because he wants something from us, specifically you, dumbass". Sauske raged, "He gave me power! This power is exactly what I need to defeat HIM"! Everyone was confused at who the raven haired boy was referring to, except one. Naruto rolled his eyes and said, "Oh whoop de fuckin do, a little hickey makes you think you have enough strength to beat that guy? Don't make me laugh teme".

It was then Haruno Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto's teammate for cell 7, decided to speak up, albeit in a trembling voice due to adrenaline and fear, "N-Naruto, what are you talking about"? Naruto looked at her, eyes still dead, which shocked Sakura even more, and said, "It's not my place to tell. I'd say ask shithead here, but he won't tell you shit about it". Sakura bristled at the insults toward Sasuke, but couldn't say anything about it. The coldness in his eyes still shocked her to no end.

Naruto then looked toward Dosu, who was trying to sneak away when he noticed they were distracted, "Don't even think about it mummy boy". Dosu froze, feeling Killing Intent equivalent to Orochimaru on him. Shaking, he turned toward the blond, who clicked his tongue and said, "You know, I should just kill you where you stand, but I don't feel like it. So, here's the deal: drop the scroll you have and take your teammates before I change my mind". Sasuke, still being powered by the curse seal, looked at Naruto enraged and yelled, "No! That is my prey you're letting go! What the he-"!? That was as far as he got before Naruto shunshin'd behind him and chopped his neck, saying, "Shut the fuck up already, you fucking piss ant. I've had more than enough outta yer yap"!

Sasuke crumpled to the ground, out cold, which startled everyone present once again, even Dosu. The Oto nin stated his shock, "I thought you Konoha bastards were all about teamwork and comraderie…". Naruto then grinned, but it wasn't his normal grin. No, this was the grin of a predator, playing with its food before eventually swallowing it. The blond replied, "Teamwork huh? With this egotistical jackass and his cheerleader as teammates, I might as well be working with Academy kids. At least they might have an idea of what the word TEAM means"! At the last part, he gave Sakura a pointed look, to which she flinched.

Meanwhile, Ino was reeling at the scene before her. Here was the dobe of her year, the always smiling and goofy blond runt of the class, acting like a seasoned shinobi. More than that, he took out Sasuke with one hit! Sasuke was the strongest in their year! How can Naruto just knock him out like it was nothing!? And those eyes…his eyes were like glaciers. Frozen solid with no light within. Where did he learn to do that? Ino's revelations were cut short when she saw the mummy looking guy pick up his teammates and started to back away, sweating as he put the scroll down.

"L-look", he said. "Here's our scroll. We'll take our leave. But next time, you won't get off so easily Konoha scum!" With that, he jumped into the trees, disappearing from view. Naruto walked over the the scroll and picked it up, then shouted, "Makin threats while runnin away is such a bitch move!" Shaking his head, he pocketed the scroll and walked back to the clearing, feeling eyes on him. Looking around, he saw the Genin giving him looks ranging from shock, to fear, to confusion and such.

"What?", he said, causing everyone to sweatdrop. Nara Shikamaru, Ino's teammate and one of the few who didn't give Naruto a hard time in the Academy, found his voice first. "Naruto…what happened"? Naruto, knowing what he meant, shrugged, looking away as he responded, "Nothing. I just decided to quit pissin around and shit". Shikamaru shook his head, saying, " I knew you were forcing yourself to act that way all along. I meant what happened to make you this way"?

Naruto chuckled then, a somewhat dark chuckle as he said, "You were always too damn smart for your own good, Shika…As for my story, that's gonna hafta wait for another time. I gotta get these idiots to the tower while I still have some chakra left". With that, he made 5 Kage Bunshin in order to carry them. "Damn", he muttered. "I was aiming for two. Fuckin snake cross-dressin bastard, fuckin up my…" He continued to grumble as he had two clones lift his teammates, much to Sakura's chagrin, and had the other three clean up their makeshift camp.

Looking at his fellow Genin, he saluted them, saying, "See ya at the tower, chumps"! With that, he and his clones ran towards the tower, leaving almost two teams confused as to what just happened.

Ok so that was a quick story about what would happen if Naruto was more like Revy from Black Lagoon. I might continue this, might not. We'll see. I probably botched the whole revy thing though…


	2. Chapter 2

After getting his teammates to the tower, Naruto opened the scrolls of heaven and earth and discovered that the two made a summing seal. Reacting more on instinct, he tossed the scrolls, only to be shocked to find his Academy teacher, Umino Iruka, smiling and congratulating him on completing the exams thus far. Naruto smiled his mask's smile and thanked Iruka, but walked over to him to whisper in his ear, "The snake has returned to the garden, and it wants to play".

Iruka kept his knee-jerk reaction to the new in check long enough to thank Naruto and told him and his team to rest up for the next portion before shunshining away to tell the Hokage about it. Sasuke and Sakura wanted to know what he told their old sensei, but the blond merely walked off, telling them to get their wounds looked at. At Sakura's question about him doing the same, he merely responded with, "I've had worse…" before disappearing around the corner.

Naruto saw Hinata walking in front of him after he walked away from his teammates. He figured now would be as good a time as any to break the news to her. He called out to her, much to the timid girl's shock, and asked if they could talk somewhere private. She obliged, and soon they were in a room that Naruto put a silencing seal on in case someone where to eavesdrop on them.

"I know you like me, Hinata…", Naruto said, startling her beyond belief. He continued. "I know you like me, but I cannot return your feeling. Now, don't get me wrong", he said, seeing the girl's crestfallen expression. "I would like to, but no one can be close to me. The reason being, I'm the pariah of Konoha. And you are the hier to a very important clan. You really think that will work?"

Hinata simply shook her head in a negative fashion, but it wasn't because of his question. Before he could continue, she interrupted him, "N-Naruto…I don't care. About any of it. I-I…I love you, Naruto!" Said blond's eyes were dinner plates. This girl could have anyone she wanted, and she wanted him? A loser who only knew how to kill and deal with people through violence? Hell, it was a shock that he was being this civil. Normally, he would laugh at something like that. Someone says they love him, only to literally stab him in the back.

But, Hinata was different. She was the nicest girl in their group, hell possibly in all of Konohagakure no Sato. She was also the only Hyuuga who he could have a decent conversation with…well, if she wasn't so shy. It was especially bad around him due to her crush, but he didn't mind. He actually found it cute and flattering that she would be so flustered around him. But, he couldn't let this sweet flower be trampled upon by ignorant dumbasses who don't know anything….wow, he was getting soft.

But back to the point. Naruto picked his jaw up off the ground and told her, "Thank you, but please forget about me. I'm only doing this to protect you…You'll find someone who can love you back for the sweet flower you are, I'm certain. But just no-" . "NO!", Hinata yelled, once more shocking the object of her affections. She interrupted him not once, but twice! Anybody else would be annoying, but with the normally shy Hinata, this was a milestone. She continued, "No! Naruto-kun, I WON'T find anyone else! I love you, and only you! Why are you pushing me away!?"

The poor girl was in tears now. Naruto sighed as he resigned himself to earn this girls hatred too. "You wanna know why? Fine…" He walked closer to her, making her blush, despite himself. But his next words shocked her to the core. "I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune's Jinchuuriki…That is why they call me demon brat and the like…I understand if you hate me now, but I must ask that you keep this a secret. This is SS class information and if you leek it, the consequence will be death."

Hinata was shocked. Her crush was the jinchuuriki of the beast that attacked Konoha 12 years ago? But one thing she knew for certain: he wasn't a monster. Since she started tailing him, she had seen him be abused verbally and physically. She caught glimpses of his true self as he walked, his eyes dead and head bowed. That look scared her…but also made her sad, oh so sad. Even if he was the Kyuubi, nobody deserved that kind of treatment, especially not a child! It was what pushed her to get stronger…so she could protect him from such abuse.

Her mind made up, she closed the distance between them. Before he could question her, she cupped her hands around his cheeks and pulled him into a fierce kiss, full of passion and desperation in order to get her feelings across to him. The orange clad boy was shocked still. Of course, his first thought was pushing her off of him and flick out a kunai for insurance. But then he reminded himself that this was Hinata, that she didn't deserve that. Eventually though, he returned the kiss, albeit hesitantly. _How ironic, _he thought. _Usually she's the shy one, yet here I am being shy…of course, this has never happened before, so I should get some credit right?_

After a while, he broke the kiss, panting along with her. "Hinata…", he started, but the midnight blue-haired girl put a finger to his lips, silencing him. "Naruto-kun, I told you I don't care and I meant that. I love you, so I'm going to be with you from now on, whether you want me to or not." Naruto sighed again, saying, "But you don't even know the real me…the person you fell for doesn't exist. At least not anymore". She retorted with, "So let me know the real Naruto".

"You may not like what you find out".

"I don't care".

"You may get hurt because of me".

"I don't care".

"Even if you die?!"

"I won't die. I have you and my own strength now that I have you".

"…"

At last, Naruto sighed. "If you're this dead set on being with me, then I can't guarantee your safety. And I meant what I said before. I'm not who you think I am". Hinata leaned her head on his, responding, "And I meant what I said when I said that I want to know the real you". He took note of the fact that she had lost her stutter for the moment, mentally adding some points to her courage and determination to get what she wants.

_Only one thing left to do then…_, he thought as he initiated the kiss this time, keeping it chaste, and at the same time making Hinata's heart soar with glee. She had no idea where it came from, but she thanked Kami that she was able to convince Naruto to give them a chance. She felt an abundance of confidence now, like she could do anything. Even fight her Neji-nii-san…

Ok so this chapter is about some fluff between Naruto and Hinata. I know it's a bit rushed, but it ties in with the next chapter. Let me know what you think please.


End file.
